Pokémon ZEXAL
by DarkHound32
Summary: Ash and Pikachu travel around a new region called Domino. He meets a spirit named Astral and the two became partners. They then got invited to compete in one of the biggest tournaments ever. N appears as a main character and one of Ash's traveling partners. I don't own anything but my OCs. Re-Published. Dis-continued for now.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Pokemon Zexal

Chapter 1

A cruise ship was sailing through the ocean waters to get to an island. The island is actually a region like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova. On the dock of the ship was a mid-teen boy. He wore a red and white cap that has a green Pokeball symbol on the forehead. He also wore a red and white short sleeved jacket with a black tee underneath, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Around his neck was a golden pendant with curves and blue gem. Next to the boy is a yellow rodent with red circles on the cheeks and pointy ears.

The boy and rodent leaned on the ship to look over the island they're going to excited. "There it is Pikachu." The boy said. "The Domino region. I wonder what that adventure has in store for us."

"Pika!" Pikachu said excited.

"Attention passengers!" The captain said through the speaker. "We will be docking in 5 minutes."

"5 minutes." The boy said. "Pretty soon we will enter the new world and become #1." He then wrapped his hand around the pendant. "Thanks to the pendant Prof. Oak gave me."

_Flashback (3 days ago)_

_The boy was running with the same clothes on and with Pikachu on his shoulder. "I wonder what the professor has for us." He said._

_"Pika." Pikachu said._

_"My mother's there as well. I bet they were planning something special. They always do." By the time they were finished talking they already made it to a house with a windmill on top of a hill. The boy opened the door and went inside. "Hey professor! We're here!"_

_"Over here!" The duo walked into the hallway to see a middle aged man on a computer and a thirties woman next to the man. "I'm glad you came."_

_"Yeah. What's so important? I have a boat ride at 12."_

_"Ash. Don't say that to the professor." The mother said._

_Prof. Oak laughed. "It's alright Delia. I mean, after all, you said the similar thing when you were his age." Ash, Pikachu and Prof. Oak laughed at Delia's pout. "Anyway, I called you here because I have a gift for you."_

_"A gift?" Ash asked. "What is it?"_

_"Just a moment my boy." Prof. Oak took out a golden pendant with curves and a blue gem._

_"What is that?"_

_"I don't know. I found it when me and a friend explored an ancient Ruin."_

_"Cool! I didn't know you were an archaeologist!"_

_"There are some things that you don't know about me. After I found it, I thought I would give it to you for good luck."_

_"I don't need luck! I'm me!"_

_Prof. Oak nodded. "Right."_

_"But, I will take the gift because you put so much thought into it."_

_"Ash." Delia said. "That is so sweet." Ash obtained the pendant from the professor and put it around his neck. "Oh my gosh. That thing looks great on you."_

_"Thanks." Ash said. "And thanks for the gift professor. It means a lot to me."_

_"Sure thing Ash." Prof. Oak said._

_"Well, we're off! Later professor! See ya mom!" Ash ran out of the lab with Pikachu on his shoulder._

_"Ash!" Delia called out. "I swear. That boy is full of adventure."  
_

_"He takes it from you." Prof Oak said._

_Flashback End_

"I can't believe it took us 3 days on boat to get there." Ash said. "I will become the best no matter what. I swear on this key around my neck."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked confused.

"I looked it up yesterday and found out that it's called the Emperor's Key. It's said to have unspeakable powers. I know. It's pretty amazing, isn't it? But it's a legend. It can't be real, right?" Pikachu shrugged. "Yeah. Most of the legends we encountered really were true. It's best we prepare for anything."

"Attention passengers!" The captain said through the speaker. "We are now docking in the Domino region. Anybody want to get off, do it now."

"Lets go Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded and hopped on Ash's shoulder as he began to walk.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu got off the ship and looked around to see a lot of people and buildings. "Wow. This is amazing." Ash said.

"Welcome to Hikari City in the Domino region." The attendant said. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks! I will!" Ash began to walk towards the city with Pikachu. Suddenly Ash stopped walking.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu said.

"I thought I saw someone familiar." Ash looked harder and found the person he was talking about. The person seemed to be in his late teens. He has tea green hair that is tied in a low ponytail with a black and white cap. He has gray, blue eyes. He's wearing a black mid-sleeved shirt with a white tee on top of it, Khaki pants and green shoes. He has a sort of puzzle cube hanging out of one of the belt loops from a chain, a necklace that has a black sphere with a light blue ring around it and a yellow half one. He's also wearing three square gold bracelets on his left wrist and a black bracelet with silver metal patches on the right.

Ash smiled and ran to him. He knew who he is. "N! Hey N!"

N turned to the running Ash and smiled. "Why, if it isn't Ash and Pikachu." He reached his hand out when Ash stopped running. "It's been a while."

Ash accepted the handshake. "It sure has."

* * *

"What are you doing here in the Domino region?" Ash asked. He, Pikachu on lap, and N are sitting on a bench.

"Ever since the incident with Team Plasma and Reshiram, I have been traveling around, seeing sights I never saw before." N answered. "And I decided to start here. What's your reason for being here?"

"Me? I'm starting my new adventure here. What keeps me on my journey is to make new friends while trying to accomplish my dream."

"Oh."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

N smiled. "It's okay. While I was traveling, I saw a few battles. I've gotten used to watching battles more than the last time we saw each other."

Ash smiled. "That's great! You don't have to battle if you don't want to, but you can watch battles better than last time." N nodded. "Yeah. I also came here because I heard that Domino had a new style of Pokemon battles. I want master all the arts of Pokemon battles. Which is why I'm gonna travel around Domino while mastering this type of battle. But first I'm off to Twilight Town to visit a friend of Prof. Oak's."

"Twilight Town. I've heard of that place."

Ash nodded. "The town's more amazing when it's twilight, sunrise or sunset. The professor there can teach me about battling here, but from here it could take us about a day to get there on foot."

"Whoa. Did you read a map of this region or something?"

Ash nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Pika." Pikachu said amazed.

"And you memorized it?" N asked.

"I've been stuck on a boat for 3 days with nothing to do." Ash said.

"Doesn't the boat allow Pokemon battles?"

"Yeah, but all the Trainers I've faced were way too easy. It was worth doing nothing to travel around Domino."

"And I want to see other sights all over the world."

An idea popped into Ash's head. "I know." He said standing up and turned to N. "Lets travel together. Like last time."

N looked confused. "Huh?"

"Yeah! It'll be like in Unova! We can travel around Domino together!"

"Well-"

"What do you think Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

N smiled. "Okay." He stood up. "We'll travel together."

"All right!" Ash said excited. "Adventure's fun when you have more friends by your side. Right buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu and N nodded.

"Now we better get going. The better view of Twilight Town is at sunrise." Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, and N began to walk out of Hikari City to Twilight Town.

* * *

The trio were walking on a path surrounded by wild Pokemon. "Wow." Ash said. "It's like all the other routes I was on in my previous journeys."

"Except Domino has Pokemon from all other regions." N said.

Just then Ash saw a herd of Deerling and smiled. "Deerling." He turned to N. "You were right N!" Suddenly a scream was heard.

"What was that?" N asked.

"Lets go find out!" Ash and N ran to find the screaming source. They stopped running to see a pre-teen girl on her knees in front of a swirl-eyed Patrat.

"Oh no!" The girl said. "My Patrat!" In front of the girl and Patrat was a Stoutland and a thug laughing.

"A weakling like you was no match for me!" He said. "Now give me your rarest Pokemon!"

"What!" Ash and N exclaimed.

"First he insulted her and now he's taking a Pokemon from her." N said.

Ash gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. "I can't stand people like that. Time to put an end to this." He and N ran to the scene. "Hey!" Ash stood in front of the girl protectively.

N went next to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl turned to N and nodded. "Yeah." N nodded. Both turned to Ash and the thug.

"What gave you the right to take someone's Pokemon!" Ash said angrily.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"It's none of your business punk!" The thug said. "We made a deal. The winner gets the loser's rarest Pokemon."

"Is that true?" N asked the girl.

She nodded. "Afraid so."

"Deals like that should be illegal!" Ash said.

"Oh." The thug said. "Okay tough guy. Why don't you challenge me yourself?!"

Ash sighed. "Maybe I will. I challenge you for rights! If I win you leave empty-handed!"

The thug smirked. "Alright. But if I win I get your Pikachu!"

"What!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"What do you say kid? Have we got a deal?" The thug asked.

Ash hesitated, but nodded. "Deal."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Ash, what are you doing!?" N exclaimed. "If you lose you will lose Pikachu to that guy!"

"I won't lose!" Ash said.

"Is that so?" The thug noticed Ash's Emperor's Key and quickly snatched it from his neck.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ash attempted to get the key back, but the thug just reached for the sky with the key.

"Nice necklace. I wonder how much I can sell for this."

"Give it back! It was a gift!"

"Well in that case." The thug dropped the key onto the ground.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanna know what would happen if I did this." The thug then stomped the key, breaking it into pieces. Ash, Pikachu, N and the girl were shocked at the scene.

"My key." Ash got to his knees and grabbed the top part. "How could you do this?"

"Whoops. Looks like I got my answer." The thug's smirk got bigger seeing Ash on his knees.

"That is unforgivable." N said. "You're not just a thug, you're a bully."

"I wouldn't call myself that. Unless I did this." The thug kicked the bottom part into the bushes.

"No!" Ash exclaimed.

The thug chuckled. "Well what do you know? I am a bully."

Ash gritted is teeth. "You're gonna pay for that." He stood up and wrapped the top part of the key around his neck. "N. Get her out of here."

N nodded. "Come on." The girl returned Patrat and ran off into the trees with N.

"Now, why don't we get this battle underway?" Ash said.

The thug smirked. "As you wish. Lets go Stoutland!"

"Stoutland!" Scoutland said.

"You're up Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and took a battle position. "You're gonna pay."

"We'll see." The thug said. "Stoutland! Ice Fang!" Stoutland's jaws turned ice and started to charge to Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail turned iron and countered the Ice Fang.

"Nice counter!" Ash turned to see N watching the battle.

The thug smirked. "So you think. Fire Fang!" Stoutland's jaws changed to fire, burning Pikachu's tail. They came crashing into the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu managed to get up steadily. "Electro Ball!"

"Pika Pika Pika." Pikachu created a ball of electricity on its tail. "CHU PI!" It fired the ball towards Stoutland.

"Thunder Fang!" Stoutland's jaws turned to thunder and bit down on the Electro Ball, breaking it apart.

"What!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"No way!" N exclaimed. "That's one strong Stoutland."

"Fire Fang!" The thug ordered. Stoutland's jaws became fire and charged for Pikachu.

"Quick! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu fired a jolt of electricity, only for Stoutland to evade it quickly. "That's fast!" The speedy Stoutland got in front of Pikachu and chomped down on him. "Pikachu! Set yourself free with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released a jolt of lightning damaging the Stoutland, forcing it to release Pikachu.

Stoutland stumbled back. The thug gritted his teeth. "Oh! You're gonna get it! Giga Impact!" Stoutland charged while being surrounded by a purple aura with orange streaks.

"Quick Attack! Hurry!" Too late. Stoutland rammed into Pikachu before it got to do anything. "Pikachu!" The pushed Pikachu rammed into Ash pushing him back as well and landed on the ground.

"Ash! Pikachu!" N exclaimed.

Ash sat up. "You okay buddy?"

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

Ash gritted his teeth. "That Stoutland is real strong. How can we defeat it?"

The thug laughed. "You can't! My Stoutland is the strongest! There's no possible way that you can defeat it!"

"We'll see about that!" Ash turned to N. "Maybe this will help!" N threw something to Ash. Ash caught it and opened his hand to reveal the bottom half of his key.

"My key." Ash whispered. He looked down at his top half.

"Face it kid!" The thug said. "I broke your key! And now I'm gonna break you! Your Pikachu's gonna be mine!"

"You're wrong." Ash said. "I will not lose. No matter how bad things get, I will always find a way to victory." He then grabbed the top half of his key. "I will . . . win!" He ripped the half from his neck and it began to glow golden enveloping Ash.

* * *

Ash found himself in front of a gate. He looked at his palm to see his key fixed.

"My key." Ash said. He looked at the gate. "I must be dreaming."

_"This is no dream."_ A voice said. _"Have you the courage to control a great power?"_

Ash looked around. "Who-"

_"I need your answer Ash Ketchum."_

Ash looked back at his key. He looked back at the gate. "Lets do this." He ran and put his key in the hole making the gate light up and break the chains. The doors opened making the flash spread.

* * *

Ash was found back in the battle. "What-" He looked at his repaired key. "My key. It's fixed."

"Hey!" Ash looked at the thug. "I don't know what just happened, but you better stop rambling and get up! You will lose either way!"

"C'mon Ash!" N said. "You can't give up!"

"Me? Give up?" Ash asked. "No way. I will never give up!"

_"Rise."_ Ash turned to see a clear blue, transparent figure that happened to float next to him. His left eyes is yellow and the right is clear white. He has pointed ears that are pierced with dangling earrings, blue spiky hair, and gems all over his body. _"Rise up."_

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Read & Review!**


End file.
